


You Look So Good In Love

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Humor, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Mentioned Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Hana "D.Va" Song, Mentioned Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Romance, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: McCree suspects that Hanzo is in love with someone.But who?





	You Look So Good In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for awhile now and I wasn't planning on posting it on Valentine's Day, but I suddenly got motivated, so here we are!
> 
> Inspired by the song [You Look So Good In Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dlskmy33ou0) by George Strait.  
> I had to listen to this song a million times over during my social dance classes since this works as a good waltz song and it eventually grew on me. XP  
> Also, you can buy a dad bod fanny pack [here](https://www.amazon.com/Dad-BOD-Fanny-Belly-Christmas-Elephant-Gifts-Exchange/dp/B076J8R7YK/ref=asc_df_B076J8R7YK/?tag=hyprod-20&linkCode=df0&hvadid=312202944137&hvpos=1o1&hvnetw=g&hvrand=10564843117442900803&hvpone=&hvptwo=&hvqmt=&hvdev=c&hvdvcmdl=&hvlocint=&hvlocphy=9028267&hvtargid=pla-569104331934&psc=1).
> 
> Dedicated to the Between East & West Discord server! I only recently joined, but I'm glad I did. :]
> 
> Don't hesitate to let me know if there are any mistakes.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!

Hanzo Shimada was in love.

And Jesse McCree knew immediately.

Hanzo tried to hide it from everyone, of course, and for the most part, everyone didn’t notice. But McCree had come a long way from hating the perpetually scowling man when they first met. It had taken who knows how many missions and late night drinking sessions where nightmares and insomnia were too strong for them to eventually realize that they had more commonalities than differences, but the end result was worth it since both of them found themselves with someone that they could trust. Hell, McCree would even go so far as to call Hanzo his best friend now. So when Hanzo’s behavior changed, McCree was the first one to take note.

He first sees it during the Watchpoint Christmas party. Everyone had eaten, stuffed full, and were now lounging lethargically on the couches, sipping mulled wine that McCree hadn’t been so sure about in the beginning, but now adored. They were all doing their annual White Elephant exchange and laughing over how hilarious it was that Jack got a dad bod fanny pack earlier, while trying to get him to try it on, when McCree happened to glance over at Hanzo, who was sitting next to him.

He seemed warmer and was glowing, no longer the same cold man that McCree had first met. He watched and stared as he looked down at his own mug of wine, playing with the edge with his thumb. He could see him smiling gently, clearly lost in whatever thoughts that were running through his mind, and McCree couldn’t help but mirror it. Some of his hair had fallen loose from its ponytail and the strands framed his face, softening his usually severe look. From this close, McCree could see there was a soft dusting of pink on his cheeks that the others would have assumed was from the wine, but McCree knew that the wine wasn’t the only reason for the blush on the archer’s cheeks.

Maybe it was because of the dim lighting and the twinkling fairy lights, and maybe it was because of the late hour, but McCree was immediately struck by how Hanzo seemed to sparkle and shine that night, and he recognized it immediately. It was the same look that he saw on his mom’s face when she talked about his dad, recalling their courtship. It was the same look that he saw in Fareeha’s eyes when she came back to Angela after a long mission, embracing her without any care and telling her how good it was to be home. It was the same look that he saw in Hana’s smiles when Lúcio let her listen to his new songs beforehand, letting her know what parts were inspired by her.

Someone must have said something funny because Hanzo looked up at that moment and laughed, eyes dancing with mirth. McCree laughed as well, even though he hadn’t heard what it was, but it’s not as if anyone had noticed anyway. Hanzo then briefly glanced his way before looking down at his mug once again, moving his hair to hide his face. They may have been drunk and it may have only been a second, but McCree saw the startled and frightened look in Hanzo’s eyes, and he frowned, wondering what could have caused that sort of reaction in his friend.

McCree leaned closer to Hanzo. “Hey. You alright there?”

Hanzo whipped his head up and stared wide-eyed at McCree before quickly schooling his expression, trying to hide behind his hair. McCree’s frown deepened when he saw this and his concern grew.

“I am fine,” answered Hanzo. “I am simply...tired, so I believe I will retire for the night.”

McCree nodded, not wanting to push. He watched as Hanzo stood up, bidding everyone a good night, and he was about to follow, offering to head out with him, but the archer was gone, faster than a knife fight in a phone booth, leaving McCree alone to sit and stare.

From then on, signs of Hanzo’s hidden affections became even more obvious to McCree, now that he was aware of its existence. He caught how Hanzo’s eyes lighting up like stars one night during a mission, happily thinking about his beloved. He caught how his shots would be slightly off as he lost himself to his own thoughts. He caught how he smiled more and spoke more freely during their late night drinking sessions, letting McCree learn even more about him.

But through all of these concealed moments, McCree learned something else as well.

Jesse McCree was in love too.

Somewhere between the shy looks and blushing cheeks, McCree realized he had gone and fallen in love with Hanzo. He suddenly found himself wishing that he was the reason behind Hanzo’s starry eyes. He suddenly found himself hoping that Hanzo’s shots were off because he had gotten distracted by his good looks. He suddenly found himself believing that the reason Hanzo was telling him more was because of how much he trusted and loved him.

But of course, that couldn’t be possible. Not for McCree, at least.

No, if Hanzo is in love with someone, he would pick someone far better than McCree, someone who wasn’t some dusty old cowboy, someone who was truly worthy of him and his love.

But now the question was who?

McCree was currently ruminating on this thought, when Genji entered the kitchen. The gunslinger was staring at the wall, brow furrowed as he poured coffee into his mug. It was slowly getting closer and closer to the top, and Genji was growing more concerned.

“Um…McCree?”

McCree startled and cursed, spilling coffee over the counter, and Genji winced at the sight. He grabbed some paper towels to quickly help mop up the mess.

“Sorry,” he said as he threw out the soggy mess. “Are you alright, McCree? It seems like something is on your mind.”

“Huh. Oh yeah, I’m fine.” Genji frowned, picking up on how quickly McCree had responded. “Just fine. Absolutely fine.”

Genji nodded and went to make himself the cup of tea he had intended to. Next to him, McCree began making himself another cup of coffee as well. They were silent, both waiting for one of them to talk.

“Hey, Genji,” McCree finally said. “Could I ask ya somethin’ real quick?”

Genji nodded.

“Thanks, buddy.” McCree sighed and leaned with his back against the counter. “I, uh, between you and me, I was wonderin’ if Hanzo ever mentioned anything about...liking someone.”

Genji tilted his head to the side. “He may or may not have. Why?”

“I’m just...curious,” answered McCree. He looked away and began playing with the rim of his mug. “And I may have noticed that he’s been acting a bit...differently.”

McCree glanced up briefly to see that Genji was struggling to fight back a smirk. There was a glint in his eyes and McCree wondered what that could possibly mean. He said nothing at first, only checking on his tea before adding a bit of sugar to it.

“Well, as his brother, I am sworn to secrecy and must carry this burden until death.”

McCree sighed and nodded in understand, about to give his thanks.

“BUT,” continued Genji, “hypothetically, if my brother _did_ happen to like someone, that person may or may not have the initials JM.”

McCree perked up at this and gave Genji a curious look, silently asking him to possibly explain more. But Genji said nothing, only giving him a wink as he took his cup of tea and left the kitchen, leaving McCree alone to his thoughts again.

JM?

There was only one person that McCree knew with those initials and his first reaction was to reject the idea immediately. There was no way that Hanzo would be in love with someone like _him_. It just didn’t make any sense.

But the longer McCree stood there, sipping at his coffee, the more it made sense. The more it made all too much sense, actually.

Thinking back, there was one person that stood out during that Christmas party. There was one person that stood out during all those missions. There was one person that always came by when Hanzo was at the shooting range. And though it was never talked about, McCree could only assume that those midnight smiles were all because of that one person.

Jack Morrison

Unlike McCree, Morrison was a good man. He may have seemed gruff at first, but deep down, he knew it was because he cared too deeply for everyone at the Watchpoint and fiercely protective of those around him. He’s lost too many people that he cared for and he hides behind a rough exterior. He never said it, but he was always looking out for everyone and checking up on them, working hard to atone for his past.

Much like a certain archer that McCree loved.

McCree didn’t know how and when he ended up back in his room, laying in bed, with the same song playing over and over again, but it didn’t matter. What mattered now was that McCree had figured it all out too late. The man he loved was in love with another, much better man, and there was nothing that he could do about it, except live with this regret. It was bittersweet and for a moment, McCree really did want to believe that he would get a bit of happiness, but at the end of the day, he knew he didn’t deserve it and he knew he was happy as long as Hanzo was happy.

The song continued to play on repeat. George Strait’s voice washed over McCree once again and he closed his eyes, a stray tear slipping out. He shut his eyes tighter, clutching at his pillow, until the steady beat of the song began to gently lull him to sleep. But just as he was about to drift away, a knock came at his door. He lay there, wondering if he really wanted to get up, but whoever it was knocked again, louder this time, and McCree got up with a groan. It didn’t make him feel any better when he realized that the person that had been plaguing his mind was now standing there, a concerned look adorning his face.

“Hey, Han. What’s up?”

McCree forced a smile onto his face, even though he knew Hanzo would see right through it.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah! Yeah, I’m totally fine. Why do you ask?”

“Because you have been listening to the same song for the last four hours and I have had to listen to it the entire time since we are neighbors.”

McCree looked down at his feet. “Well...maybe I just really like this song.”

Hanzo gave a small sigh and McCree knew he didn’t buy it one bit. Instead of trying to argue, he simply walked back towards his bed and Hanzo followed him in, closing the door behind him before sitting down and opening the bottle of whiskey that McCree hadn’t seen him holding before. He pulled out a pair of glasses as well and poured them both a drink as McCree resettled himself in bed.

“Something is bothering you,” said Hanzo as he handed him a glass. McCree gave a nod as he took it and shot the whole thing down. Hanzo quickly refilled it. “Genji mentioned that you seemed distracted this morning.”

McCree glanced up and took a sip of whiskey, saying nothing.

“He did not mean to be rude. He is concerned, much like how I am.”

McCree sighed and held out his hand. Hanzo handed him the bottle wordlessly. He drank all of the glass once again and he poured himself another.

“I’m sorry, Hanzo.”

“For the music?”

“No, for-” McCree paused. “For botherin’ you with all this.”

McCree looked down at his glass, staring at the dark amber. He heard Hanzo getting up and felt the bed sink next to him. Their shoulders brushed and the touch was almost mocking him now. He didn’t bother to move away though.

“I noticed you’d been actin’ a bit different lately and I realized that you got that look o’ love written all over your face. Didn’t know who it was for, but somewhere in the middle of tryin’ to figure it all out, I realized that I love you too. I asked Genji about it this mornin’ and he may have mentioned this person’s initials to me.”

Hanzo made a distressed noise and McCree couldn’t help but chuckle. He looked up to find the archer glaring at his own glass, most likely planning to yell at his brother later.

“Now, don’t get mad at Genji. I figured it out on my own first and that was all he told me anyway. Besides, he was only tryin’ to help. He just wants to see you happy, just like I do.” McCree took another sip, longer this time. “But the problem now is that there’s only one person I know with the initials JM, so Hanzo, I’m sorry.”

“McCree, I-”

“I’m sorry that you gotta carry the burden of me loving you, while you love someone else. Morrison is a lucky man, Hanzo, because you really are somethin’ special. I hope he brings you happiness and treats you right, and I hope that we can at least still be friends. You’re my best friend and partner, and I don’t wanna lose that. But if it gets too uncomfortable for you, then that’s okay. I love you, Hanzo, and I just want you to be happy.”

McCree hadn’t noticed his current state until a drop landed on his hand, but he quickly wiped away the tear and looked up at Hanzo. The archer had his hand covering his face, so McCree couldn’t read his expression. Instead, he placed a hand on Hanzo’s shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“You don’t gotta say anythin’, but I’ve seen the way you look around him. I can tell you really love him. He makes you happy and he deserves you far more than I do.”

Hanzo leaned over, resting his elbows on his thighs. His face was still buried his his hands. His shoulders began to shake and instinctively, McCree wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a hug, whispering reassuring words to him. He hadn’t expected for the two of them to end up crying in bed like this, but then, he realized Hanzo wasn’t crying at all. No, the muffled sounds coming from Hanzo sounded more like...laughter?

“McCree, you silly cowman,” came Hanzo’s muffled voice. McCree pulled back slightly and Hanzo lifted his head to look at him, an amused glint in his eyes. He chuckled and shook his head before calming down. “I apologize. I am not trying to be mean and I am not laughing at you, but answer this one question for me first. What is your name?”

McCree’s brow furrowed. “Is this a trick question?”

Hanzo shook his head, still smiling.

“McCree?” he answered carefully. “My name is McCree. You just said it too.”

“Your full name, both first and last name.”

“Jesse McCree?”

Hanzo stared up at him with an expectant look and McCree stared back with one of confusion. He pondered why Hanzo was asking him this to begin with and soon his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped.

“Oh,” he muttered. “I’m an idiot.” Hanzo’s laugh was all the confirmation that he needed. “Genji was talkin’ about me. The person you love is me. I’m JM.”

McCree shook his head and drank again. He looked away, unable to meet Hanzo’s eyes, but Hanzo tilted his head back towards him. His hand rested on his cheek, no doubt feeling his warm blush. They gazed at each other warmly, like a long kiss, hearts unknowingly beating as one.

“This was not...exactly how I expected to tell you about my feelings,” Hanzo confessed, “but yes, Jesse McCree, I love you. If anything, I am the one that is undeserving of you. You are the one that has brought joy and happiness into my life, and _not_ Jack Morrison.”

McCree laughed fully at this, infecting Hanzo as well. He pulled him into a tight hug and smiled even wider, when he felt Hanzo’s arms wrapped around him too. He fit perfectly in his arms.

“Not that there is anything wrong with Jack Morrison,” Hanzo added. “I just much prefer someone else.”

Hanzo looked up at McCree and placed a shy kiss on his cheek. He quickly hid his face in McCree’s chest and reveled in the feeling of his laughter. McCree pulled Hanzo closer to him and kissed the top of his head.

“Well then, I guess I gotta apologize to you once again, darlin’. I’m sorry for bein’ such a fool.”

“As long as you are my fool that is all that matters.”

McCree tilted Hanzo’s face up and pressed a kiss to his lips, the first of countless more. They moved and fit together perfectly, both pouring all the unspoken emotions they refrained from saying before, both understanding what they would have missed had they not said anything. They wordlessly spoke for what seemed to be an eternity, yet was also too brief for either to be satisfied.

And when they broke apart, foreheads resting against each other, both of them could see how deeply in love with each other they were and they had never looked so good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! :]
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Buy me Ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/dangcommaannie)


End file.
